


Science and Music

by Science_Whyzard



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, Early Relationship, F/F, Hooking up, Meeting for the first time, Sex, Young Love, friends with perks, rock shirt, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_Whyzard/pseuds/Science_Whyzard
Summary: Marceline and Bonnie met and their lives changed.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Marceline the Vampire Queen woke with a jolt. There was a little sunlight creeping in from the corner of the window that wasn’t blocked by the old curtain. It was stinging her hand pretty bad. “Where the heck am I?” she muttered, rubbing her burnt skin and scooting away from the sunray. Sitting up, she realized that she was in a strange bed and wearing a gray t-shirt that wasn’t hers. “Hello?” she called, looking around the room. There were a lot of dusty, old books and rolled up scrolls shoved in the shelves in disarray and a desk that had more papers thrown about. She also noticed two mugs laying the desk, one with a lipstick stain. “Wha.. what did I do last night?” she sighed, her head a little foggy. She paused to notice the clothes on the floor, a pink bra that wasn’t hers. “Oh dang…” 

Marcy got out of bed and found her jean shorts and pulled them on, that is before crashing in a lamp. She quickly caught it before it hit the floor and let out a sigh of relief. Scanning the floor for her hair tie, she eventually gave up looking for it and proceeded to grab her socks and put them on one by one while moving towards the door - or rather the sheet that hung in the doorway acting as a door. Whoever had made this rickety house was just like her, and had yet not figured out how to make a solid door, but did the best that they could with the materials that they had. 

On the other side of the sheet was warmth. Nearby there was a fire burning and something good-smelling was cooking on a stove. There were also candles lit around as a form of light source, but added a nice ambience to the feel of the room, since actually there was electricity available. Still groggy in the head she turned towards where the great smell was coming from and saw a girl standing at the stove, flipping a pancake. The girl was humming happily to herself, and had messy pink hair that fell around her face. She was wearing her rock shirt over a pair of jeans. 

“Hey!” Marceline blurted out, her voice a little coarse, “You’re the girl from the show last night!” 

The girl from the show last night looked up from her cooking. She paused to turn off the stove and stared towards the vampire-demon-rock star. “Good morning. I see you’re finally awake.”

Marceline shyly walked over to her, trying not to bump into things at the same time eager to get answers. Up close the girl had a simple beauty to her and piercing eyes. Marceline felt speechless in her presence, but it was only for a second. “Sooo... how are you?”

“You don’t remember anything do you?” the girl asked. The smile had faded from her face. 

Marcy let out a nervous laugh. “Um… maybe! S-Sorry, what exactly happened last night?” The girl just grimaced and walked to the other side of the room, towards the cabinet to fetch a mug to fill to the brim with coffee. She frantically floated after her, “Wait, don’t be mad! I’m still waking up! I’m sure it’ll come back to me! Tell me, did we… you know?

The girl sipped her coffee quietly and didn’t respond at first. Marceline sighed and leaned against the counter, feeling the pangs of hunger all of a sudden. She scanned around the kitchen for something red. The only thing that had caught her eye was the red mug that the girl was drinking from. She started to salivate and wanted to grab it from her hands, but at the same time didn’t want to be rude, having already started off on the wrong foot this morning.

“It’s Bonnie.” the girl said suddenly, “And yes, we did. In case you forgot.”

Marceline swallowed hard. “Bonnie.” she repeated, “That’s a lovely name.”

“Thanks, you said the same thing to me last night.”

“I don’t get it! Why can’t I remember!” Marceline exclaimed, “Was it awesome?! Was I awesome!?” To which Bonnie nodded. “Danggit! Why can’t I remember my awesomeness?!”

Bonnie let out an exasperated sigh. “I guess I can catch you up to speed." She took her by the hand and led her to the table and gestured to her to sit down. "Do you want some coffee?”

“Yes, in a red mug please.” she said quickly, still eyeing the mug in her pink hand. “Can I have a pancake too?”

“Yeah, I made them for you.” Bonnie said, going to get another mug, “There’s syrup as well, if you want.”

“Nah, I can’t digest that stuff. Do you have any jam?” Marcy asked, helping herself to a few pancakes and instantly shoving one of them in her mouth. Bonnie came back with the red mug and jar of strawberry jam. She observed as Marcy sucked the red from the mug and proceeded to spread jam all over a pancake. Marcy paused to look at her. “Um, are you just gonna watch me eat, or you joining?

“Oh, how rude of me. Excuse me.” Bonnie said, going to sit down across from her. She went on to fork one of the pancakes from Marceline’s plate and placing it on her plate, before drenching with syrup. They ate in silence for a minute, occasionally glancing at each other in between bites. Eventually Bonnie finished her pancake and placed her fork down. “I guess I can start from the beginning...” 

“Please do!” Marcy said, while still chewing, “And if you can do voice impersonations, that’d be appreciated!”

“I’m not doing voice impersonations.”

“Come on, it’ll make it more interesting!”

Bonnie shook her head. “I’m just going to start at the beginning - with no voice impersonations. Anyway, yesterday, I was in the junkyard scavenging for spare parts to fix my refrigerator, but then I ran into this angry garbage worm who got mad that I was taking his junk. So, he chased after me, and I managed to subdue him with my barblamblaster.”

“Your what?” Marceline asked, “What’s a bablambla… bla…?:

“Bar-blam-blaster.” Bonnie replied, “It’s like a gun made from junk lying around that blasts out lasers.”

“Cool. Anyway carry on.”

“Yes, so I subdued him with my barblamblaster but then I fell down this deep hole. It was then that I realized there was an entire freaking city underneath the dump! That’s when I saw the flyer to your rock show. I knew I wasn’t exactly in the clear yet, that angry garbage worm was still in the vicinity, but I also never been to a rock show before. I mean I had found these compact discs before, and been listening to some bands like Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, The Kinks, Velvet underground…”

“Nice, I got their cds too. Good stuff!” 

“Yeah, so I decided to go to the show. Only, I didn’t have any money to buy a ticket, and they wouldn’t take this ruby gem I had, so I went ahead and snuck in.”

“No way!”

“Yes, way. I mean, it was pretty easy actually, their security was totally laxed. So,I made my way up to the stage around the time the act before yours was on and they were all right. It was pretty cool to be up close to the stage and feel the beat of drums and the riff from the guitar and spit from the singers. Music just sounds and feels amazing live! I freaking love it!”

Bonnie paused to blush and stared down at her hands. Marceline leaned over and touched her hand. “I love it too.” This invoked a smile on Bonnie’s lips. “So, the other band was all right, and then I came on?”

“Yes! And you were AMAZING! I couldn’t take my eyes off you. Your lyrics really spoke to me, your voice is gorgeous! I’d never heard music like this before… I…” Bonnie paused to gulp down the rest of her coffee, looking like she was still trying to figure out how to explain the immense feeling she felt when she saw Marceline perform, but intelligible words were escaping her. “I don’t know the right words to explain it.” she admitted. 

Marceline was still leaning in, her chin resting on her hand, a cocky grin on her face. “I was that awesome, huh?”

“You were. I was so surprised when you threw your shirt at me.”

“And now you’re wearing it.” she noted, pointing at the black shirt with the image of two cake pops and a snake. “Looks real good on you, Bon.”

“T-Thanks,” Bonnie said, blushing a little as she returned to her story, “And I was more surprised when you approached me after the show. I thought well that was a great experience, time to head home so I can fix that refrigerator (which still hasn’t been fixed) and then there you were standing in front of me, asking if I wanted to have a drink with you.”

Marceline laughed nervously. “Yeah, I thought you were cute okay! Why did you think I threw my shirt at you?”

“I don’t know! I figured you threw your shirt off because you were hot and I happened to be in the way. I mean, it was a pretty sweaty shirt.”

“But I was hot. I mean, I still am hot.”

Bonnie laughed, “Well, aren’t we humble?? But, seriously, it was nice to drink some root beers and talk together. We were wandering around backstage as the other bands were going, and found this spot above the stage. And then..”

“I kissed you.” Marceline said, looking her in the eyes, “Right?”

“No,” Bonnie replied, “That angry garbage worm showed up and attacked the audience. And then we jumped down from the rafters and while you transformed into some kind of bat monster, I grabbed a bunch of the wiring and jacked it up to create an electrical current, and once you got out of the way, I electrocuted the worm. By then everyone was panicking and running out of there. You grabbed me and floated us out of the hole and I asked you to bring us back here.”

Marceline just stared at her, “Oh. That’s what happened?”

“I’m not done yet.” Bonnie said, getting up from her chair and going to get more coffee. Marceline drummed her fingers on the table, trying to remain patient to hear the rest. She couldn’t help but see Bonnie's red face, as she remained standing, holding a cup of piping hot coffee. “Umm… how do I say this…”

“Just spit it out all ready! You’re killing me!” Marceline groaned, stretching her arms across the table, “What happened????!”

So, Bonnie just spit it out. “Adrenalin was really high, and it was a pretty crazy night. So, we sorta just pounced on each other and just started making out. You lifted me up on that table, pulled off my jeans and pretty much got me off instantly.” Bonnie explained. Hearing this, Marceline sat up, her eyes wide and hands up in the air. “Don’t worry, I wiped and sanitized the table already.” 

“And then what happened…?”

“We went over to my bedroom and took off each other’s clothes, and we were at it for several hours. We were like wild animals. I think you even bit me once! And there were all these intense emotions, and I didn’t know what I was doing, but it felt so, so good! And then, at one point you said you loved me, and I was like ‘we just met each other.’ And it got awkward real fast. We kind of just sat there and didn’t say anything for a while. Then I told you I was falling for you but I wanted to take things slow. And you were like ‘yey-yeah I’m falling for you too!’ And we did it again and again until we passed out…”

Marceline was still staring at her wide eyed. “Oh wow… what a crazy night (and that’s a pretty good impression of me). Yeah, sorry I said all that intense stuff. I-I was caught up in the moment…”

“Me too.” Bonnie admitted, “I normally don’t drink root beer...” 

“Hey, Bonnie…” Marceline started to say, but stopped herself. Her mind was flooded with memories of their intimate time together throughout the night. She was afraid it all had been a dream, or even a mistake, or now that it was coming to a sudden end. And whatever she was about to say now would make it all so finite. “I had a lot of fun last night..” she uttered as she placed the mug on the table and stood up. “But I better get going…”

“Wait,” Bonnie stepped forward and reached over to hold her face with both hands, looking her in the eye. “Marceline, you don’t have to go. I was hoping we could spend more time together. I mean, that is if you still want to…” 

“I do.” she said softly, wrapping her arms around Bonnie’s waist and breathing her in. She smelled sweet like strawberry bubblegum. “I really want to…” 

It was pretty clear that neither of them knew what the heck they were doing. In a fit of pure passion they had hooked up with a complete stranger they had just met. The thought of what was done was frightening enough, for two people who had spent most of their lives guarded and apart from others and now couldn’t stand to be apart from this one person. 

Bonnie suddenly leapt forward and kissed her on the lips, an open mouth kiss, one filled with so much desire that it made Marceline’s whole body wake up. The vampire girl grabbed the rock shirt and nearly ripped it in the process of taking it off of her, throwing it aside before picking her up and started to carry her towards the bedroom. A strange noise gave her pause.

“What was that?” Marceline uttered realizing there was someone else in the room with them. 

Bonnie was still catching her breath with her arms around Marcy’s neck. She leaned against the vampire for warmth as the cold air touched her skin. “Oh that’s just Neddy.”

“Neddy? Who’s that?!” 

Bonnie stepped out of Marceline’s arms and picked up her shirt off the ground, going to put it back on. “ I should’ve told you that I live with my brother, Neddy.” she said, going to walk towards another hanging bedsheet, which she pulled back to reveal the other part of the house. A giant pink dragon was there looking scared amongst an array of machines and lab equipment. The broken refrigerator was also found amongst this mess of junk. 

“That’s your brother? What is he? A monster?” 

“Don’t worry, he’s harmless. He won't hurt you. In fact, he’s more scared of you than you’re scared of him.” Bonnie went up to her brother and made some clicking noises with her mouth, or what is called gumspeak, to calm him down. Neddy seemed to look more relaxed and she stroked his face until he fell asleep. 

Marceline watched curiously and floated towards the two, almost in awe. “You know, I’ve killed a lot of monsters and vampires -- I mean, a lot!! Like straightup murder and blood and guts everywhere!” 

Bonnie turned around and looked at her. “I’m not sure where you’re going with this.”

Marceline proceeded. “I guess, it’s been a long time since I’ve been around people who are gentle and caring. I’ve forgotten what that’s like…” She put her hands on Bonnie’s shoulders and blushed. “This. This feeling I have when I’m with you.”

“Then stay for awhile.” she said, smiling brightly, “I could use the company. Neddy’s all right, but he doesn’t talk much. And you’re pretty freaking amazing. I want to get back to what we were doing a minute ago.” 

Marceline grinned. “Okay, do you want to go right now?”

“Yeah,” Bonnie said, taking her hand and leading her back into the bedroom. 

To be continued. 

“Rest in Peace, Angry Garbage Worm. Thank you for bringing us together.” B+M


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline lay in the bed staying at the ceiling in nothing but a teeshirt. She had been at Bonnie’s house for the last few days and they had been at it nonstop. Bonnie was her new lover? Girlfriend? Friend with perks? They hadn’t agreed on terms yet. While she pondered about how she’d come to meet this amazing person lying in her arms, she noticed that this amazing person was waking up. “Hey Marcy…” Bonnie said sleepily, “You’ve been awake long?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Marceline replied, her arm still around her girl and leaning in to press a kiss on her forehead, “So much stuff going on in my brain.”

“Hmm? What kind of stuff?”

“Oh just thinking about how lucky I am,” she said trailing more kisses along Bonnie’s bare shoulder and up her neck until she nestled her face into her pink hair, “I was on this tour and came across you and my whole life has changed!”

“Marcy, are you technically still on tour?” 

Marcline blinked her eyes as she registered this information. “Ah... yeah... I am still on tour…” She suddenly jumped up on the bed and grabbed at her hair in panic. “Oh plum! I missed a show last night! Crabapples! They’re totally gonna kick me out--!” 

Bonnie sat up and reached for her hand. “Hey, I’m sure if you explained things they’ll understand…”

“What am I going to explain?! That I hooked up with some girl I met at a show and completely forgot about work!?? Yeah, that’s going to land quite nicely with my manager! SB’s totally gonna flip!!”

“I’m not just some girl.” Bonnie said gruffly. She promptly wrapped the blanket around herself and climbed out of bed, going for the door (aka hanging bed sheet that stood in for a door).

“Hey, I didn’t mean it like that!” Marcy called after her. She quickly pulled on some pants and chased after her. Bonnie was in the kitchen, warming up some water on the stove. She stood there, staring grimly at the teakettle. “Bonnie, look I’m sorry.” Marceline said, putting her hands on her shoulders, “I know I can be a jerk sometimes. I’m not used to staying with someone. I’m usually on my own. It’s going to take some time getting used to.”

“Same,” Bonnie replied, “It’s just been me and Neddy for so long.” 

“Yeah, and you take really good care of him.” Marceline said, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her from behind, “This is gonna sound weird, but I’m going to say it anyway. You kind of remind me of my mom.”

Bonnie refrained from making any sarcastic remarks, especially since this was one of the first times that Marceline was sharing something personal about herself. “Um, how so?” 

“She was really kind and caring, and I felt safe when I was with her. We were always together. I guess I miss her.” 

“Is your mom no longer around?” 

“Yeah, she died a long time ago.” Marceline said, burying her face into her hair. After a moment, Bonnie turned around to face her. She ran her hand through her black hair, pushing it out of her eyes so she could gaze into them and take in all of the sadness and depth. She then proceeded to kiss the vampire queen gently on the lips, her hands tangling in her hair and feeling Marceline’s hands reach for her bare skin under the blanket. Soon it escalated into a full on makeout session, the two of finding their way to the kitchen floor where they couldn’t help but indulge themselves.

These days, it was really difficult to get through full conversations. As soon as someone started to open up, the other would pounce and next thing they knew they would be entwined again. 

Two orgasms later, Bonnie and Marcy lay on the kitchen floor staring up at the ceiling, listening to the tea kettle continue to whistle. “You gonna get that?” Marcy asked, still panting and catching her breath.

“Give me a sec,” Bonnie replied, trying to muster up strength to get up. She placed a hand on Marcy’s knee to help steady herself up and went to take the kettle off the stove, while still in the nude. As she poured water into a mug, she stopped to hear whimpering. “Oh no, Neddy.. It must’ve woke him up.” She pulled the blanket away from Marceline, leaving her exposed, and wrapped it around herself and went to go check on her brother. 

“Maybe I should go check in with my manager.” Marceline said, sitting up and pulling her shirt on and following after her, “You know, let them know I’m still alive.”

Bonnie paused from singing a gumspeak lullaby to look up at her. “You’re going?”

Marceline nodded her head. She looked to the giant pink dragon that was Bonnie’s brother, Neddy. “Do you think he knows what’s going on with us?”

“No, he told me he thinks we’re just wrestling like good friends do. He actually likes you, Marceline. You’re the only other person, besides me that he likes! He says, it’s almost like you’re part of our gumhive!”

“Whoa, I’m honored! Thanks, Ned! Maybe I’ll write a song about our unlikely friendship!” Marceline said, going to pat the gum dragon gently. She then turned and placed her hands on Bonnie’s shoulders. “Say, you know what I do, but I never got to hear what exactly is your line of work. What is it that you do?”

“I’m a prin---” Bonnie stopped herself and cleared her throat before continuing, “I’m a scientist.”

“Oh dope! That makes total sense!”

“Yeah, totally makes sense...Anyway, after you go check in with your manager, be sure to come back here so we can do some more wrestling.”

Without another word, Marceline grinned and pressed a kiss on Bonnie’s forehead, before turning to go. She knew the longer she stayed the longer it would be more difficult to leave. Humming to herself, she floated in the night sky towards the management house, run by Slimy Brian. Slimy Brian was all serious about the music and she anticipated that he wasn’t going to be too pleased with her when he saw her. She was right.

“We all thought you were dead!” Slimy Brian exclaimed, “We thought that garbage worm must’ve eaten you! I sent search crews! We sang tribute songs in your memory at last night’s show! We were all freaking out! Couldn’t you have given me a call at least!??”

Marceline blushed. “Yeah, I’m sorry, SB!! I know I should’ve called, or something! It’s just… I-I met someone!”

Slimy Brian groaned and fell back into his manager chair. The large slimenoid was wearing a flannel shirt and had unkempt spikey orange hair. He had been wearing the same look ever since he started managing Marceline the Vampire Queen on her debut tour for the last 70 years or so. This was the first time she had missed a show. Also it was the first time that she had shown up in his office all excited and happy. “This girl must be something special, huh?”

“She’s amazing!” she exclaimed, “I think I’m in love with her!”

“You just met her!” SB exclaimed back, “And you still have another six shows to do in the death world. You gotta pack up and get back on the road. Go back and tell this girl you hooked up with---” 

”Her name is Bonnie!” Marceline interjected.

“Yes, yes, you go back and tell this *Bonnie* that you are heading back on the road, because you’re on contract and you have a tour to finish!” 

Marceline sighed. “Fine, I’ll go tell her.” She floated out there and back towards Bonnie’s house. Along the way, she played it out in her head. She was scared that Bonnie would be upset over her leaving on tour. After all, she was going to be gone for a long time and wouldn't know when she was coming back. 

“That’s totally fine!” Bonnie replied, when she got the news. They stood in the kitchen of her house and it looked like Bonnie was finally able to bathe and put on a clean shirt and overalls. “Have a great tour!”

“W-What?” Marceline stammered, confusion written all over her face. “But I’m going to be gone, like I don’t know when I’ll be able to come back. It’ll be months, maybe a year or two. The Death World is a really hard place to leave, you know!”

“That’s okay. I’ll be here, if you ever want to visit. We’re not going anywhere.”

“Oh, I see how it is. You’re not going to be sad that I’m leaving or miss me or any of that!” At this point, she noticed that her voice was getting angrier and there were tears in her eyes. “I guess these last few days didn’t mean anything to you!”

Bonnie pulled her into an embrace and held her tightly. “Come here you dingus. Of course these last few days have meant a lot to me -- it’s meant the world to me! I can’t begin to thank you enough for giving me the happiest days of my life!”

“Really?” Marceline asked as Bonnie loosened her hold so that they could gaze into each other in the eyes. “But why are you okay with me leaving?”

“Because I’m like 300 years old! Time passes differently for us gum people. What’s a few months or a few years?” she said, while caressing her lover’s check. “You don’t have anything to worry about. I can wait.” 

Marceline’s heart fluttered at both her touch and words. Truly she had met her match, someone who understood the struggles of living a long life, and someone who was going to be there for her at the end of her travels. At that moment, she had nothing but love for the gum girl and started to shower her with kisses all over her face. 

“Hey, hey! Wait a sec!” Bonnie laughed, playfully pushing her away, “I have a gift for you.” She went over to the shelf and pulled out two contraptions that looked like rectangle boxes with an antenna. “I made these so we can talk whenever. I call them, ‘walkum talkums.’” 

“Oh cool! Thanks!!” Marceline said, taking one of the walkum talkums. “So we can talk before we go to sleep and sing each other lullabies and stuff.”

“Sure! The radius on these are mad powerful. It can also cross the multiverse, at least in the areas that have been charted out..” Bonnie said, feeling quite proud of herself for inventing such powerful equipment that was going to aid in her budding new relationship. “Marcy, you must know that I am going to miss you. Like, really, really miss you. So hurry up and come back okay?”

Marceline nodded. “Yes, I’ll come back as soon as I can.” She leaned in and kissed Bonnie passionately, taking her in as if for the last time ever. When she pulled away she quickly turned around so that Bonnie wouldn’t see the tears in her eyes. “Bye” she said quietly, rushing out of there without turning back. 

As soon as she was sure that she was alone, Bonnie broke down. Sitting down on the floor, she cried into her hands. “Come back soon, Marcy.” she mustered to say. Honestly she didn’t know if she would come back or if they’ll see each other ever again (the Death World was a difficult place to leave after all), but all she knew was that heart was breaking.

To be continued.

“Welcome to the Gumhive. And goodbye.” B+N


	3. Chapter 3

In a drafty tent lit by a few candles Marceline the Vampire Queen sat on an old fold up cot, wearing a black rock teeshirt with a skull along with jeans that had holes at the knees. It was late at night, and she was talking with her girlfriend over the walkum talkums. “The Death World sucks. Everything’s dead. I miss you, Bonnie!!” 

“I miss you too.” Bonnie’s voice was muffled coming from the rectangle box, which seemed to be their only life line across the many miles and worlds they were apart. “It’s been rough here too... I had to fight off these oozer zombies attacking our house again today.”

“You and Ned okay?” 

“Yeah, I chased them off with a shotgun. It’s kind of non-stop with the attacks. I guess that’s what happens when you settle next to a radiactive river!”

“Heh, night’s like this I wish I could be there with you fighting monsters. That’s way more fun than being stuck in this stupid 100-year contract playing for bunch of boneheads. And I have no idea how to leave this freaking place on my own!”

“Oh Marcy, I’m sorry it sucks, but at least you’re making good music. I really love your songs…” Bonnie’s voice drifted off and she seemed to be gone for a moment and then she came back on, ”Hey I gotta go. Neddy is crying. I’ll call you in a few hours.” The two took a moment to make kissing sounds on the walkum talkums before bursting out laughing. “Wow, we’re really a bunch of dorks!” Bonnie noted, still trying to stifle her chuckles because it was making her belly ache.

“We sure are! Good night, babe.” Marcy said softly before hanging up. Sighing, she placed the rectangle contraption next to her on her pillow and stared at it. 

“Is that your girlfriend?” asked someone. She turned to see a girl with fangs and puffy black hair standing next to her bed and stared at her blankly. Maybe it was late or she was getting old (or maybe happened to have Bonnie on the mind at all times), but she really couldn’t place this girl. Had she been here the whole time? “It’s Keila,” the girl said, “I’m one of the guitarists accompanying you on the tour. We bonded over tatchoes and being half-vampires at the after party in Death world 9 ? Remember??”

“No, sorry, I’m bad with names, and memory ain’t my strong suit.” Marcy replied, turning back to gaze at the walkum talkum and resting her head on her pillow, “Keila, was it?”

“Yup, that's me!” Keila said, not looking upset or fazed by her disinterest. Instead she sat down on the cot next to her and beamed. “Of course everyone knows who you are, Marceline the Vampire Queen, rockstar extraordinaire! I’ve been following you on the Ooo music scene for a long time! You’ve really been killing it every night!” 

“Uh-huh…” 

“This tour’s been real brutal. Every day’s need work, work, work all the time. Either it's rehearsal or travel, or some zombie or a monster would attack our camp, and then we reach the next death world for our next show…”

“Uh-huh…” 

“You’re not much of a talker are you?” Keila asked, lifting an eyebrow. “Hey, tell me more about your girlfriend. Is she nice?”

Marcy sat up and stared Keila in the eye. “She’s the nicest, most beautiful, most smartest person I’ve ever met in the whole of Ooo!”

“Okaaaay... Seems like you have her up there on a pedestal! Come on, no one’s that perfect!”

“But she is!” Marcy exclaimed, “Bonnie is seriously the only thing keeping me going on this tour! I’m not even having fun anymore! I’m kind of just there, going through the motions. After every show, the other bands want to go party, but all I want is to be back at her house, snuggling with her under the blanket!”

Keila couldn’t help laughing. “Sheesh, you poor thing! A rock star epically in love, a long-distance relationship at that! I envy you and I don’t envy you at the same time!” 

"Um..." Marcy wasn’t sure how to respond. She couldn’t tell if she was being insulted or not, but regardless it felt nice to commiserate with someone else. 

Keila handed her an apple and asked, “So, how long has it been since you’ve last seen each other?”

“It’s been just over 6 months since I’ve left the Grasslands. I’ve been keeping track by craving notches on my guitar case, just counting the days until I can finally get out of this pit.” 

“Well, good luck; I hope it lasts!” Keila said, giving Marcy a playful punch on the shoulder, “And go easy on yourselves. Being in love is nice and all, especially at the beginning, but real relationships are hard af.”

While Keila went to go brush her fangs and get ready for sleep, Marcy stared at the apple in the hands, thinking about what was just said. In all honesty, she had only been cloud nine whenever she was with Bonnie. She couldn’t imagine what life would look like beyond that high. 

Bonnie didn’t call back that night. And the next day, she didn’t call either. When Marcy reached out, there was no response. And she tried to make sense of it all. Did she say something that made her mad? She played their last conversation over and over in her head. She started to think the worst might have happened. The walkum talkums remained silent, and Marceline didn’t sleep or change her clothes for the next couple of days. In short, she was a wreck.

“Hey Marce,” the new bassist Ash came up to her as she was sitting by herself after a show. “The guys are all going to that gray lake over there to have a bonfire and some bug juice. I’m gonna show off some of my magic tricks. Wanna join?”

Marcy just stared at him. Tall and lanky, growing a mohawk, Ash the warlock had just recently joined the Death Trap tour. She didn’t particularly enjoy his company, but he seemed to be always hanging around her during the last few stops. Not really feeling the mood to talk, she waited for him to go away, but he just stood there awaiting her response. She finally said something, “No thanks, I’m waiting for my gf to respond. I haven't heard from her for a few days now...” 

“She’s probably just ghosting you.” he said, getting her attention. “You know these long distance things never last. For all we know, she’s probably doing it with someone else as we speak!” He put his arm around her and continued talking, “Come on, we’re on tour, have fun. Just hook up with someone else and move on...” 

Marceline knocked his arm off her and backed away. “I don’t want someone else, I want Bonnie!” 

Without another word, she took off towards the tent, where she started to grab her bass ax and shove all her things into her duffel bag. Her manager, Slimy Brian, saw her emerge from the tent all packed up and started to yell after her, “Marceline! Where do you think you’re going!? You’re on contract! I OWN YOU!!”

“SB, I’m sorry but I gotta go where my heart’s calling me! Laters!”

She jumped up into the air, starting to fly off, although she didn’t really know where to go. As she flew away, another portal appeared and a demon with sunglasses and suit hopped out. He handed a business card to Slimy Brian. “Sir, I am the family attorney for the Abadeers. His evilness says hello and he would like to settle the matter as soon as possible.” 

While Marcy was fleeing, a portal suddenly opened up in front of her. it was Hunson Abadeer who stuck his head out. "Hey sweetie, what's shaking!"

Marceline let out a groan. "Ughhhh not now, Dad!” 

“I see you're trying to find your way out of the Death World. Maybe your old man can help you in exchange for a small favor?” 

This sounded like a bad idea but she knew her choices were limited and she really wanted to hurry to Bonnie as soon as possible. "Okay, what's the catch?"

"Come visit me in the Nightosphere for like a summer? Please??"

“Ugh, fiiiine! Just send me back to Ooo already!” 

“So you can get back to your cute little girlfriend?” Hunson asked, with an all knowing grin, “What? I’m always watching my little monster!”

“That’s gross, Dad. Please. just. stop.” Marceline replied, rolling her eyes while also unable to stop the blush creeping across her cheeks. 

“Okay, okay. But remember that I love you, baby.” Hunson said tenderly as he reached over and snatched up his half-human half demon daughter and hurled her into another portal. Next thing Marceline knew, she was crashing through several worlds of the multiverse, that is until she slammed into the correct world which contained Ooo. Falling through the sky, she crashed into a tree in an open field, somewhere in the Grasslands.

“Bonnie…” she uttered, steadying herself on her feet and breaking into a run. She made her way through the forest and back to where Bonnie’s house was, only now it looked completely different than before. Instead of the old rickety house made from taffy trees, there was a white house with gumdrops on the roof and a half finished wall (made out of cake?) encircling the main buildings. “Bonnie!! Neddy!!!” Marceline called, walking around and peering into the house, which looked tidy and empty. She also noticed that Bonnie had figured out how to make a solid door, and grinned quietly to herself.There was also a new sign out front that read: Willkommen in Candy Town.

It was then she noticed an additional structure and poked her head in. There she saw three people locked up, one of them was a piñata, another a crunchy ball, and the other a punch bowl. “Hey, what are you guys doing in this weird cage? 

“Yes, we are but lowly prisoners for the crime of betraying the princess,” said the talking punch bowl, “For we each took part in the cupcakes coup d'etat...”

“We are bad! We’re so very bad!!” chanted the talking piñata, "We're baaaaaddddd!!"

“Okaaaaay.” Marceline replied, “I have no idea what you are talking about. So, where is Bonnie?”

The little crunchy ball spoke next, “Her majesty has left on a very important quest alone. You see, Prince Nederick was taken by the very bad men who live in that village out there yonder on the other side of the mountains!!”

“Her majesty?” she asked, lifting an eyebrow, “Look, I’m going to release you guys but don’t go far. There are dangerous creatures in these woods, and I’m sure they wouldn’t mind eating some tasty little candies like you for dessert.” 

As the three little candies ran off, Marceline put down her duffel bag and decided to go in the direction which they told her to go. Bringing along her trusty bass ax, she leapt up into the night sky and flew over the Grasslands and towards the Rock Candy Mountains. She flew around for an hour, scanning the sides of the mountain range. Eventually she noticed a hooded figure in a dark purple cloak leaning on one side holding onto some branches and looking like they were stuck. She flew down, only to find that it was Bonnie. “It’s okay, I got you!” she said, putting her arms around her and carrying her up towards flat ground atop the mountain 

“Marcy...” Bonnie uttered, resting her head against Marceline’s chest and wrapping her arms around her neck. It took her awhile to collect herself; she was shivering and completely exhausted from being on that ledge for who knows how long. “What are you doing here?”

Marceline just held her tightly and pressed kisses all over her freezing pink face. “I’m so glad you’re okay! When there was no response on the walkum talkums, I got so worried that something bad had happened to you!”

“Sorry... I dropped my walkum talkum ... off the cliff.... over there a few days ago... “ Bonnie said in between kisses, “Marcy... they took Neddy.;; and I’ve been going nuts... I have to... get him back...!” 

Marcy stopped the brigade of kisses and got serious for a moment. “Wait, who took him? And why exactly?”

Bonnie slowly got up on her feet and walked over to the ledge, pointing out over the land below. “The Grasslands have been under my kingdom’s jurisdiction for the last 250 years. Neddy really liked the tree saplings that were growing in the fields, so I had settled there by the nuclear contaminated river and had been building there for a while. We took up the Grasslands area as a buffer to keep enemies away. I already negotiated protection and started collecting tributes from the woodland creatures and we have been cooperating for the last couple of centuries. We were all good and then this band of Warriors decided to expand their gaming area and take over, now that they had made a bunch of swords and recruited a bunch of big warrior dudes. But they seriously have no right! We were here first!” 

Marceline stared at the back of her head. “Wait, you didn’t tell me that you’re a princess?”

Bonnie stopped and slowly turned around. “Um, yes… I might have omitted that bit of information...”

Marceline threw her hands up in the air. “Bonnie, that’s called lying!” Even as she said this, she wondered why she hadn’t seen it before. Bonnie definitely looked the part of royalty, her hair braided under a crown with a blue gem, under her cloak wearing a beige tunic, pants with boots and a ruby dagger alongside her belt To her, she was still that simple girl she had met at the rock show, with messy hair and a sexy smile. 

“Okay! Yes! I lied!” Bonnie exclaimed. “The fact is I’m registered in the federation of princesses! Do you need to see my paperwork?!” 

Marceline shook her head. “No I don't, just tell me why’d you keep it a secret from me?!” 

Bonnie nervously paced in front of her girlfriend as she tried to explain herself. “Y-you always talk about how much you hate authority figures in your songs; well, I’m an authority figure! I mean, you have that one punk song that goes, ‘Die, Princess! I hate you! and that’s pretty much the whole song…!”

Marcy couldn’t help but chuckle. “Oh yeah that song really slaps.” 

“... and I didn’t want you to hate me or think differently about me, so I kept it from you... I’m sorry!”

“Hey now,” Marceline pulled her into an embrace, “I can’t hate you, even if you are some dainty princess who rules over people and denies them rights and junk. Heck, at least you have subjects, I just happened to have killed all of mine!”

“If you’re trying to make me feel better, it’s not working.”

“Well, at least I’m trying!”

After holding each other for a long time, the two decided to travel towards the Warrior’s village which was on the other side of the mountain. Looking down at the town below, Bonnie devised a plan to wait a few hours when most people were asleep before storming in and rescuing Neddy from the main castle which was heavily guarded. In the down time, they took the opportunity to rest, laying down on the grass with the stars above. Bonnie nestled herself against Marceline to keep warm and recover her strength. 

“I’m sorry,” Bonnie said quietly, “I’m sorry for dragging you into this. I’m sorry I lied about who I am. Truth is I’m not that great. Yeah, I’m a princess, but I don’t know what the heck I’m doing. I made my relatives so I wouldn’t be alone, and then I threw them in a dungeon and made them stupid! I thought if I could build this kingdom we’d be safe, and now Neddy’s in trouble because of me! I just keep messing up...” 

“Hey, hey,” Marceline said, realizing that she had been crying by the wet tears on her arm. She reached over and started to dry Bonnie’s eyes, “Don’t beat yourself up about it. You were doing your best. It’s going to be alright. We’ll get Ned back safe and sound. I promise.”

Bonnie couldn’t help but cry more. “Why are you being so good to me?”

“Duh, because I love you!” Marceline exclaimed, while blushing, “Ummm, Bonnie, do you love me?”

Bonnie didn’t say a word, but instead leaned in to kiss her mouth. It was more or less a hungry kiss, considering that the two had been apart and alone for so long, and also considering that she had been hanging out on a ledge for several days and was somewhat delirious. Regardless, she began to travel south, planting kisses down her vampire girlfriend’s neck, her chest, her belly, until she reached Marceline’s nether regions. Next thing Marcy’s jeans were pulled away, and started feeling immense pleasure below. Marcy couldn’t help but moan and squirm under her lover’s touch. It was not soon after that she lost control and everything exploded into a million stars. 

Bonnie came back up and grinned brightly at her. “Did you like that?” she asked, and Marceline weakly nodded. “Good, then let’s get going.”

Marceline put her jeans back on and carried Bonnie as they flew towards the Warrior’s Village. Just as Bonnie had deduced, most of the town had turned into with a few on guard. Hiding behind a stone wall, Bonnie knocked out a couple of guards with tranquilizers with her pea shooter that she had produced from her messager bag. They then snuck passed the rest of the guards towards the main building, which was big enough to hold someone as big as a big, pink dragon.

“There he is.” Bonnie whispered as they approached the main hall where Neddy was chained to the wall. She choked back some tears from seeing her brother in such a state, but managed to keep it together so that she can try to think up the plan to get him out of there. 

Some of the warrior dudes started poke at him with fire torches, laughing cruely as Neddy whimpered in pain. The largest man held up a 7 ft spear “Heh, this Pink Monster isn’t so scary! Let’s skewer him like a roasted pig!”

“HEY YOU DONKS!” Marceline yelled, leaping out from hiding, “LEAVE HIM ALONE!” 

Bonnie facepalmed now that their cover had been blown, but at the same time glad that Marcy had intervened as they had stopped torturing Neddy and turned their attention to them instead. “What the heck are you doing in our lair?!” called one of the warriors, “The Chief ain’t going to be too pleased with you, Princess! Trespassing onto our territory, the shame!”

“Oh please! You ruffians trespass on my territory all the time!” Bonnie exclaimed, “And there's no way I'm going to forgive you for taking my brother and using him as a hostage!” 

“Come and get him back, that is if you can get past us first!” said the large one with horns of an antelope on his head. 

In one full swing, Marceline easily sliced through him with her bass ax. She rushed forward and broke the chains while Bonnie quickly hugged her brother. “I’m sorry!” she said in gumspeak. She turned towards Marceline who had started to slice and dice through the men in the room. “Marcy, that’s enough! I know we gotta get out of here, but let’s not stoop to their level!” 

“Come on!” Marceline exclaimed, “Now’s not the time to be all benevolent! I mean these clunk-heads were hurting Ned! We should just kill them!” Soon, reinforcements came and they were surrounded by almost a hundred met with different types of weapons, like battle axes and huge swords. 

Bonnie leaned over and whispered, “You were right. We should’ve just killed them all.” 

Marceline then swung her bass ax and chopped off one of the warriors hands. The rest of them back off a little while Bonnie threw a grenade toward the wall, blowing away some of the warriors but also a hole which they could escape from. “You’re so beautiful when you’re blowing up things.” Marceline sighed, absolutely beaming towards her girl.

“You’re pretty amazing, yourself.” Bonnie said, lovingly smiling back at the vampire queen. She then peered out of the hole she had just made. “We have a big problem though. We’re so high up on the mountain, there’s no way we can jump from here and no way you can carry Neddy.”

“So how exactly are we going to get back to your house?! 

“Ummm, think, think, think!” Bonnie said to herself, clutching her head to get it going a little. “Ah, bingo bango!’ She proceeded to dig into her messager bag and pulled out a big sheet. She threw it over her brother and wrapped him into it. Next she took out a couple of guns and a grappling hook. 

Marcy scratched her head. “How much stuff do you have in that bag? Anything red in there?” She simply reached in and handed her a red ball, which had its red sucked promptly. “Hurry up, they’re coming!” Marceline exclaimed as the warriors were rushing at them.

“Hold onto me.” Bonnie said, and Marcy did as she was told, wrapping her arms around her waist. Bonnie shot the gun towards the direction of her house and a long steel chord flew out into the distance. She then wrapped the gun around a tree, and tied it into a major knot before grabbing a metal gear from her bag to attach to the line. The weight was slowing them down but Bonnie shot her barblamblaster in the opposite direction and it gave them a boost of momentum to send them soaring to the ground below. 

“You're a freaking genius!” Marceline sighed as they laid on a pile of leaves and broken branches after their crash landing somewhere in the Grasslands. Bonnie just leaned over and gave her a peck on the check with a quiet and tired thank you.

Later, at the Candy Fort, things started to settle down. Marceline played her bass and sang a lullaby as Bonnie tucked a sleeping Neddy under a green polka dot blanket in his room and gently pressed a kiss on his head. She looked up and grinned towards Marceline, the two of them leaving the sleeping prince and closing the solid door behind them. It was in that candlelit foyer, they finally had a moment of peace and fell onto a sofa leaning onto each other. 

“Thank glob, it’s finally over!” Marcy sighed, arm around her girl and feeling quite content with the outcome of their latest adventure. “Fighting bad dudes with swords, sex in the woods, zip-lining off a mountain! Can we do this every night?” 

Bonnie just sat up and looked quite serious as she took the vampire queen’s hands into her own. “Marceline, I want to thank you for all your help. It means a lot to me, especially rescuing my brother... but this was all very dangerous and I am sorry you got dragged into my royal affairs. I really do understand if you want to go.”

“No," Marceline replied cheerfully, "I want to stay and keep you company.” 

“Are you sure?” Bonnie asked, shaking her messy pink hair out of her eyes. The several nights of adventuring had left the Princess looking a bit disheveled, but Marceline didn't mind. She reached over and caressed her face gently. 

“Yeah, I’m tired of wandering around and honestly all I want to do is sit here with you. And if you’ll have me, I want to stay and help you build your kingdom and protect Neddy, and hang out like this forever..!” 

At first Bonnie looked unsure and then somewhat panicked by what was being proposed. “I can’t ask that of you, to drop everything and be with me… I mean, we barely know each other…and we’re so different, and…!”

“Just-give-in-to-me!” Marceline interjected, gazing into those piercing eyes she loved so much, “Bonnie, I ain't going anywhere. You’re just gonna have to get used to me being with you each and every night! I promise I’ll never leave your side and I’ll never break your heart! Cross my heart and hope to die!! Now you do it, too!”

“Marcy, no-- this is crazy! Please, let’s not make promises we won’t be able to keep--!”

The vampire queen cut the princess off by pulling her into a kiss. It started slow and sweet until it blossomed into a burning fire. The two of them then began to grab at each other and deepened the kiss, Bonnie soon losing the crown and Marceline her black tee shirt leaving her in a red sports bra. In one single move, Bonnie pinned her onto her back, and stared her in the face, as if searching for something. 

“What is it?” Marcy asked, breathless and curious what was going on, while also very eager to tug the rest of her clothes off.

Bonnie seemed to find what she was looking for and slowly smiled. “You’re beautiful, and I love you, Marceline.” 

Marcy let out a laugh, and also cried tears of joy. “Princess, it’s about time you admitted it!” 

“Just shut up and kiss me.” Bonnie said, blushing and pulling her close.

Without any more delay, their lips met again. Marcy wrapped her arms around Bonnie’s waist and pressed her body against hers. It felt so right, and it felt like home. And even if there was some anxiety regarding the future, and they didn’t have all the answers, the two didn’t worry about that now. They lost themselves in each other. That night felt like was the first night they had met, like time had stopped and nothing else mattered. After all, time wasn’t really a thing for these immortals. In fact, they kissed until they couldn’t kiss anymore, and made love until they couldn’t make love anymore. And they were together until they weren’t together anymore...

THE END

"I'm here to stay. Get used to it." M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll get back to movie club, but my non linear brain had to detour and write to this after watching Obsidian. i love those two sooo much and can imagine the two unable to keep their hands off each other when they first met each other. damn, i would watch this romcom/action-adventure movie? (or series?). can someone make please?
> 
> ive listening to ricky montgomery's "get used to it." on repeat got me inspired. I really like the line: "you want a garden, but you got a balcony." kinda sums things up. hope you enjoyed this little interlude.


End file.
